Save You
by tenkage onna
Summary: There comes a time, when you need to decide how much you'll do for love. AU laviallen, character death
1. Chapter 1

tada. two chapters, and hopefully, it'll be finished.

warnings- AU, shouta, character death, OOCish, creepy stuff.  
inspiration- the song "save you" by emilie autumn...(whys all my dgm fanfics inspired by her...)  
reasons- the idea fascinates me (shrugs)  
rating- T?  
pairing- lavi/allen  
summary- there comes a time, when you need to decide how much you'll do for love.  
disclaimer- i own nothing ne!! so please dont sue.

and at last, i write!!!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

There comes a time, when you need to decide how much you'll do for love.

That is an unspoken law. At some point in a relationship, something will happen so that you will absolutely _have_ to ask yourself that question. Theres also the question of "how much do you trust this person?".

Doubt is what drives most relationships off a steep cliff, where the victims are crushed or impaled on the sharp jagged rocks at the bottom. Sometimes, but rarely, doubt simply makes things more solid in a relationship.

This was not so for Lavi or Allen.

At this point in time, Lavi had to question himself, how much would he do for Allen. How much does he trust him, and how much he'd be willing to do.

He has only seconds to make up his mind, and before the final second ticks by, he has already made up his mind.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

yeup, crappy prologue. but alas!! there will be more!!


	2. Chapter 2

sa, based offa elfen lied a bit here. and sappy "i'm to lazy" ness here to.

warnings- character death, sap, emo, gore, um...au.  
inspiration- an rp i had with my gf jaime ne.  
reasons- i wanted to.  
rating- T?  
pairing- lavi/allen  
summary- it took only seconds to decide.  
disclaimer- i own nothing!!! please dont sue ne.

aaaand tada. weeness.

lllllllllllllllllll

"_**Sir, theres been rumors of a killer on the loose. We've been told he was seen with you quite a bit.**_"

Fuck. What was he going to say to that? Of course he knew who the killer was. He had seen him kill his best friend. How could he not know?

"E-Eh?" Lavi stuttered, acting confused. Drama class helped his already perfect masks become even more believable.

The officer at his door held up a picture of a boy with soft snow colored hair, and giant and adorable grey/blue eyes. The redhead swallowed thickly and bit his lip. After a moment, the officer seemed to assume Lavi knew who he was talking about, and slipped the photograph away.

"So you DO know him."

How couldn't he know his own lover? "Y-Yeah..."

"We have reason to believe that he's hiding out with you. May we search the place?"

If he said no, it would only make him even more suspicious. After a moment, he nodded shakily, acting shocked and scared to suit the moment. The man pushed past Lavi and began to stalk through the apartment, and the redhead mentally counted down until he would find who he was searching for. Lavi didnt particularly worry, due to the fact, that he himself was the only living person who knew of the boy's secret. Lavi closed the door and sighed, staying away from the hall.

He knew very well what would happen in a matter of minutes. And to be honest, seeing Kanda die was more than a bit scarring. Lavi couldn't deal with gore too well, and he didnt want to see what would happen soon. There was the sound of the folding closet door opening in the hall, and a shout before several bullets were fired. Half of Lavi wished that the officer would live and the boy would die. He wished that his lover would die for what he had done to Kanda.

But as expected, the bullets never made the sound of piercing flesh. Instead there was a second of screaming before blood suddenly splashed in a great wave onto the wall. The body of the officer fell down, and the mutilated body fell heavily, just enough for Lavi to see it from the hall. He shuddered and let himself slump against the front door, sliding down slowly as he felt his stomach churn painfully. Dully, he wondered what the hell he was going to do with the body and the blood.

The closet door squeaked as it opened more, and the sound of wet footsteps echoed in the still apartment. The footsteps stopped, and there stood the boy from the photo, covered in blood. The boy mumbled and frowned at the body before giving it a gentle kick. Lavi wanted that officer's body to be Allen's.

Allen, the white haired boy, walked closer to Lavi and kneeled in front of him, a look of concern on his face. "Lavi? Are you feeling ill?" he asked, worry clear on his face.

"N-No." Lavi murmured, forcing a smile. He didnt know what could set off the boy, and he didnt want to be the next victim. Not before he killed Allen anyway.

Allen frowned and sat back on his knees a little. "Your lying..." he pointed out glumly.

Lavi blinked as if surprised. "Am I?"

A sad look graced Allen's face before he leaned forward and hugged the redhead gently. He put his lips to his ear and murmured, "Please dont lie... We're in love, right? So then you can tell me anything... right?" he asked, voice cracking a little. He couldn't stand the thought that maybe Lavi didnt trust him.

In response, the redhead made his smile weak, and replied, "Yeah... Of course."

This seemed to cheer Allen up, and the boy hugged him tightly before pulling away and kissing him lightly. He knew that they couldn't do anything if there was a body laying in the hall, and most likely several officers waiting for any confirmation that he was here. They'd be coming soon, since they wouldn't be hearing much from their comrade. Moving away from the still upset redhead, Allen stood and began to set about getting rid of the body. It wouldn't be easy, since he couldn't just dump it nearby here.

Lavi sat there, dull green eyes staring past the rims of his glasses at the blood soaked hallway. Memories came back, and he curled in on himself. Screw Allen, he could clean up his own mess for now. He'd never say that aloud, but that didnt mean he couldn't be bitter internally. After an hour had passed, Allen returned from wherever he had hid the body, sighing. He didnt like using his vectors for long amounts of time at once. It hurt after a while.

The white haired boy frowned when he saw that Lavi was still sitting there. He walked over and kneeled down, using a tired vector to gently poke the redhead, who immediately sat up straight in shock and fear. Lavi let a breath out and smiled shakily at Allen.

"Dont scare me like that... those things are really cold."

"Ah, sorry. You've been sitting there for a long time. I was worried..."

It was almost ironic that his lover said he was worried, when he carelessly killed people in front of him, as well as his best friend, then acted as if he were confused. "I'm fine Allen... don't worry."

"Do you wanna help with the hall? Or do you feel too ill to?" Allen asked, concerned. He knew Lavi had a weak stomach. From what he knew of the boy, his mental stability itself was weak. He shouldn't be pushing it so much, he knew but... well, Lavi would just have to get used to it if he really did love him.

"I-I'm fine... Lets hurry up. The police'll come soon enough." Lavi muttered, standing up and going over to help Allen clean up the almost dry wall. He'd have to bleach it at this rate...

Allen smiled warmly and went off to fetch the needed items, using the invisible arms he had to carry all the things he couldn't hold with his visible arms. Lavi always found those things so... frightening. He always worried that one day Allen might accidentally slip and kill him, or might get angry at him. Kanda certainly hadn't been the first person Allen killed, and Lavi doubted he'd be the last. He just didnt want to be one of the murder victims.

He scrubbed dully at the caked on blood on the wall, finding it gumpy and not fully dry. The stuff just clumped up, like semi-wet nail polish, onto the rag. Lavi remembered exactly why Kanda's actual death was such hell all over again. Closing his eyes tightly, he focused on scrubbing and not on the smell or Kanda. Beside him, Allen made use of his vectors to help him clean. The boy didnt seem to mind the gore in the least, and was humming as he worked.

By now, what was going to come off easily was washed off. What wasn't stained the wall pink, and Allen set about trying to bleach that. Lavi wasn't sure it would work. If they weren't probably under close supervision, he'd go and buy paint to paint over the stain, but as it was, he couldn't. The apartment stunk after that, the mix of the bleach and the gore a terrible mix that chased Lavi out onto the balcony, leaning over the railing weakly. Allen was behind him, sighing happily.

"Its nice to be out of there." he murmured.

Lavi watched the setting sun, ignoring Allen almost entirely. Right now, all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Hey, Lavi...?"

he barely inclined his head to show he was listening. Allen, who was good at reading people, went on. "Do you think we'll get out of this alive?"

It took Lavi a moment to fully contemplate this before replying simply, "No."

Allen flinched and ducked his head, biting his lip. Lavi knew that Allen could easily escape on his own, his vectors would make it easy for him. But Lavi couldn't. And Allen couldn't protect Lavi from all that would happen. He couldn't even run with him. The teen just had to much to lose, to just up and run away with a serial killer. Allen loved him way to much to leave. It was the first time he ever loved someone enough to die for them.

If he had to, he would make sure Lavi lived for as long as he could. If this apartment was his prison, then Allen would make sure that he survived. Eventually people would figure out that Lavi was doing this willingly, and he'd most likely be arrested along with Allen. Allen himself was already on death row. He didnt want to die alone...

"But... hopefully we'll live long enough."

"Y-Yeah."

"Allen..."

Something about the redhead's tone made Allen look up. The teen was staring at the sunset forlornly, almost as if he wanted to cry. "You should get out while you can."

"I..." Allen trailed off, horrified his lover would even suggest such a thing. "I cant Lavi."

"why not?" he sounded so frustrated.

"Because... love you to much. And besides, who will protect you?

The redhead didnt reply automatically. But both of them knew that if Allen did leave at this point, Lavi wouldn't be able to get away. He was an accomplice now. He couldn't do anything.

"Lets not think about it."

"Do you... regret it?"

"...What if I said yes? Would it change the fact you killed my best friend, that I witnessed and helped kill and hide the bodies of more than ten people? Even if I do regret it... its to late now." he murmured, voice shaky once he mentioned Kanda.

Allen bit down hard on his lip and felt tears well up. "Lavi, he was going to tell on me-"

"So what? Your a killer Allen. One that been in the papers since you were, what? Ten? Eleven?"

"Twelve."

"Yeah, twelve. And your sixteen now. So you've been a mass murderer for four years. And then you came _here_, and start dating me. What was he supposed to think when he found out?" Lavi said bitterly.

Allen didnt reply. He didnt need to, because he knew that this was a touchy subject to Lavi. He had to admit that Lavi had a right to be pissed off. He had brutally killed his best friend, right in front of him, just as Kanda had finished telling Lavi about what he had found out. In Allen's defense, he was protecting himself, and love should have came first. In Kanda's defense, he didn't want his best friend to die by the hands of a lying brat.

Allen had to say, his defense fell short compared to Kanda's.

"...But like I said. It wont help. So theres no point in asking or being depressed... right?" Lavi murmured, forcing a weak smile as he looked at Allen.

It was clear this was denial speaking. But if Lavi wanted to try and believe it would all be alright, Allen wasn't going to say otherwise. They wouldnt be alive much longer as it was. Nodding, he smiled back weakly. "Y-Yeah. Yeah thats right."

The redhead sighed and pushed away from the railing, and slumped next to Allen on the floor. He never bothered with chairs out here, since he didnt quite want to spend money on them. With one last sigh, he slumped onto Allen's shoulder. "I'm so tired... I wanna go home and see my brothers and sister, I wanna go to college, I wanna tackle glomp Yuu-chan again, I...I.." this time he really did cry. It hit him like a brick, that even if he wasn't taken in with Allen, he could never go back to the way it all was before.

Allen stiffened before hesitantly looking over to Lavi. He moved to hug his Lover, but the redhead stopped him with a stern, "no". He froze and dropped his arms to his side, bowing his head in defeat as Lavi continued to cry silently. Lavi didnt want sympathy from the one who ruined his life. He wanted revenge, or freedom if possible. Allen could always simply send a note to the police saying that Lavi was a hostage. Maybe then he could make things better for Lavi? He voiced this, and the redhead simply glared darkly at him.

"And pretend its true? Why the hell would I do that?"

"B-But dont you-"

"I'm stuck with you. I helped you this far and... as much as I hate you, I still love you. Mnot gonna ditch you for me."

The white haired boy felt touched. Lavi really did care... He smiled weakly, but happily, and leaned his head against the redhead's shoulder. "Thanks..."

"Don't mention it." Lavi murmured, removing his glasses to wipe at his eyes harshly.

The building was surrounded. Everyone was evacuated, except for apartment 203. Allen stood in the hallway, Lavi behind him. Allen could feel his eyes tearing up, realizing that this would be it. The hall was covered in corpses from the officers who had attempted to capture or kill them. One officer had reported that Lavi had been aiding Allen, and now, there really was no way for them to get free. Behind him, Lavi rested his head on Allen's shoulder, biting his lip hard.

They really would end up dead now, wouldn't they? Allen, in a last ditch effort, turned and smiled weakly. "You should escape."

"No."

"I killed Kanda. I ruined your life."

"Don't remind me."

"Please, Lavi..." Allen pleaded, eyes welling up more. "I...I dont want to see you die with me. If you dont go out and say that your a hostage or something, you'll... I dont want-"

"Shush. Its too late. They know now."

Allen remained facing him, feeling helpless. Lavi eyed his surroundings. Corpses, body parts, splatters of thick blood on both he and Allen. The door was wide open, and the sound of booted feet echoed just downstairs. Before now, Lavi would have ran the moment he was able to. However, before now, he was afraid of Allen for a good bit. He had hated him, and he would have let Allen die before.

However...

The booted feet drew closer. Lavi leaned forward and pressed his lips against Allen's quickly, then pulled back, smiling warmly. He had only a few seconds to decide to help Allen when Kanda had died, and when the officers stormed their apartment, he had only a few seconds to decide to stand by Allen. As it was, he had seconds to decide to die with him.

For anyone sane, the choice was outrageous. Lavi wasn't exactly sane after these last few months however. The choice came easily, because not only was it all he had left, but because he loved Allen to much to simply back down now.

"I'm staying right here."

As the sound of heavy guns and armor entered the door, Allen turned around and prepared his vectors. Behind him, Lavi waited for it to end. He had only seconds to make up his mind. He realized, it was made up two months ago, when he helped hide Kanda's body with Allen.

"Fire!"

lllllll

yeah...sorta lame. (mumbles) i liked it though. even if it was tacky...and stuffs.


End file.
